A Simple Love with a Complex Touch
by foreveryourssos
Summary: It's Summer break, Hermione and Draco become friends and more. Draco gets called home suddenly and things between Harry and Hermione heat up. How will she ever get out of this tangled love life?
1. Letters

**Disclaimer – I, of course, own none of the Harry Potter characters, settings, or anything else. I am just extremely bored.**

**A Simple Love with a Complex Touch:**

**Chapter One: Letters**

"Hermione Granger, get down her right now!" screamed Mr. Granger from the bottom of the stairs.

" Fine! I'm up are you bloody happy?" Hermione yelled back down to her father.

Hermione threw off her covers and slumped out of bed. She noticed a note on her desk, but decided to save it for later. She went into her bathroom and picked up her hairbrush. Looking into the mirror she grew angry.

" Why do I even bother?" she asked herself slamming her hair brush back down, … her hair was in far more need of just a hair brush.

Sighing, she went downstairs and into the kitchen where she found her dad reading a newspaper and her mom cooking. Sitting down she glanced up at the clock.

" Why do I have to be up at 11:00 A.M.? She asked irritated.

"Because, you have been sleeping to late and watch your language. Do not think I didn't hear you say bloody to me earlier," her father said to her in an annoying voice.

"Your father is right, Hermione, and we expect you to be in bed by 11:00 tonight," her mother added.

"It's summer break!" Hermione half yelled growing very annoyed at her parents.

"Do not argue or it will be earlier then 9:00 every morning dear," Her father threatened.

Hermione got up and ran to her room slamming the door behind her and locking it. She stalked into her bathroom deciding to take a shower. Three hours later she merged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head, went downstairs and read. After five hours of just sitting there reading she grew bored and went outside. There she sat alone on her porch waiting for something to happen. Anything to happen she wanted some adventure and mystery in her life. Her parents were inside watching TV, while she sat there working on some extra work she had asked for before school ended.

Later, she went into her room falling back onto her bed. It was 9:30. Yes, this was the life of Hermione Granger, until she noticed the letter on her desk. She opened it slowly and unfolded the parchment. It was a very strange note indeed.

_**Dear Hermione Granger,**_

_**As you probably know my father has been locked away in Azkaban and my mother was found dead. If you didn't know I'm telling you know, my father killed my mother and didn't even attempt to defend himself in court. I know that this may sound way out of character and fake but I'm totally serious. I offer you my sincerest apologies for the things I have done and said to you. Truth being I've always wanted to talk to you, I don't really care if you are a muggle born or not. It was my father, he wants me to be a Death Eater, and, therefore I was forced to be someone I'm not. Now, that he is gone, I am free to be my own person.  
Please write back, just to, at least, let me know this got to the right person. **_

Truly sorry,

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Folding the parchment back up and placing it neatly in her drawer she got out a bare piece of parchment and her ink and quill. She didn't know exactly how to respond to him, but she tried.

**_Dear Draco Malfoy,_**

_**I am extremely sorry to hear about your mother's death. It was not brought to my attention before now. I am glad to hear that her murderer was caught and is where he deserves to be, but I am sorry to hear that it was your father and that you have lost both of your parents. I have taken to heart your apology and fully accept it. A part of me always knew you were acting. If you don't mind me asking, whom are you staying with? My parents are telling me to get to bed so please write back and keep me updated on how you are doing. **_

Your friend,

_**Hermione Granger**_

Just as she was done tying her note to Draco to her owl another owl came to her window. Opening it her owl flew out and the other owl flew in landing on her desk knocking over her inkbottle. Dropping the letter straight into the ink it flew off leaving the mess behind for Hermione.

She jumped to save her letter from the black ink and opened it slowly being careful not to rip it.

_**Dear Miss Granger,**_

_**All of the staff members have read your letter. We have had a conference about your offer and suggestion and agree that it would be marvelous to have a class teaching some of the things muggle kids learn at school. The suggestions you made, such as, society views, a very basic health class, drugs, morals, alcohol, etc … we all agree would be a great class. A letter has been sent home to every student in forth year and above asking for permission to attend this class if enough people can go to it we will be more then delighted to clean an old classroom for you and get you any supplies you need. Please be aware that you will be responsible for having a lesson for each class and that this will be a part of yours and your classes' grades. When school starts again I will let you know the outcome of how many people would like to take the class and inform you of when it will begin.**_

_**Best wishes,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

**_Headmaster_**

Full of excitement Hermione ran down the stairs to her living room as fast as she could.

"Mom! Dad!" Hermione said excitedly.

They didn't even look at her, so she went up to her mom and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mom, you're never going to believe what happened," she stated in a normal, but cheery tone.

"Could you keep it down Hermione we are trying to watch TV here," her father growled.

"But it's a commercial?" Hermione said looking confused and betrayed.

"Oh, fine, what is it you want?" He asked her hatefully.

"I, umm, got a letter from Dumbledore. He said it was a wonderful idea to start a class teaching some of the basic things muggle kids learn in school. Like, you know, society views, and basic health and stuff like that!" Hermione squealed.

A pause.

"He also said I ca- "

Hermione was cut off by laughter. She then noticed the show they were watching had come back on and apparently something funny had happened. Hermione's eyes began to swell as tears cascaded down her cheeks, realizing they hadn't even been listening to her wonderful news. She ran up her stairs and slammed the door very hard locking it.

Throwing herself on her bed she slowly cried herself to sleep.

**A/N – If anyone noticed the name of this story "A Simple Love with a Complex Touch" is a line from one of my favourite songs, which I can't think of the name of the song at the moment but it's by Maroon 5.**

**Please please please review**


	2. Letters 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters and/or the locations they all belong to J.K.R.**

**ecentpatrick – Thank you for reading and reviewing my story, sorry I took so long to update I'll try to be faster.**

**sxcting – Thanks for reading and reviewing, and thanks for calling my story "great". I never knew I could write something that would be considered great to someone. )**

**yellowrosesinateacup – Lol, I know what you mean; a thousand words getting tangled in your head. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Dizzy – Lizzy – Love – Thank you for reading and reviewing this story and the other one, it's nice to know you're sticking with me until I find a plot that I'm good at writing about. **

**A Simple Love with a Complex Touch:**

**Chapter 2: Letters2 (I can't think of anything to name my chapters haha)**

Rubbing her eyes and kicking at her bed sheets Hermione stumbled out of bed, all of her blankets falling with her. Sighing she ran her fingers through her hair, well she tried. Her fingers just ended up getting tangled in her hair so she untangled them and messily pushed the stray strands of hair off her face. She managed to sit up and once again had to remove the hair off her face. Standing up she found herself more tangled in her blankets then she had thought so she began kicking them off only managing to fall back down again.

Very frustrated she kicked, pulled and became very violent towards her blankets and finally managed to get them off. Scooting away from the blankets she cautiously stood up and walked to her bathroom. She closed the door but opened it again and ran to look out her window.

"What?" she asked confused.

Looking over at her clock the question was answer; it was 5:30 A.M.

She went to crawl back in her bed when she heard a big bang at her window, turning quickly around she saw a great owl tapping her window harshly with it's beak.

"Dear Lord," she gasped rushing over to her window and opening it. She took the letter and gave it some owl treats and it flew off.

_**Dear Hermione, **_

She began to read as she sat down at her desk.

I am staying at the Malfoy Manor alone, well except for a few house elves. After my fathers trail my aunt came to get me but when I heard she was coming I ran away for a week. I don't want to go to her house alls I'll find there is pity and I don't want pity. Yeah, I'm just better off on my own for now I guess. It really made my day when you asked me to keep writing to let you know how I was doing you don't know how bad I needed cheering up. So how are you doing?

Yours truly,

Draco Malfoy

Dear Draco,

I'm doing pretty well; my parents have been acting like morons lately though. It's like no matter what I do they just don't care I mean I do good in school I have good morals and goals and they know that but they don't care and still treat me like a child that doesn't. Quite early to send an owl wasn't it? I mean I don't mind, it just scared me to death hitting on my window at 5:30 A.M. hehe well got to go, going to take a shower since I'm up.

Your friend,

Hermione Granger

She folded the note over, walked over to her sleeping owl, and began to slowly pet him awake. He awoke with a gentle hoot and drank some water before grabbing the note and flying out the window.

Hermione stepped into the shower still halfway asleep. She knew she was forgetting something, she just didn't know what. She did know something though, and that was that she was having very strange, mixed feeling for Draco. She and Viktor had broken up a few weeks ago, and she didn't really think another boy was what she needed in her life. School, grades she decided to just focus on them. But it was summer break and he's really cute, she thought to herself.

She reached down to wash her feet and suddenly realized what it was that she had forgotten, her socks. Laughing at herself she took them off, rang them out and threw them over the shower curtain.

She generously poured her shampoo into the palm of her hand, maybe a little to generously, but oh well. She rubbed the shampoo through her hair thoroughly lathering it up. Deeply inhaling the strawberry scent, she left the shampoo on her head and washed the rest of her body before rinsing all the shampoo and soap off. She opened her conditioner and made sure she didn't pour too much and soaked it through her hair, then picked up the soap and washed the rest of her body again. She waited for about two more minutes and finally rinsed it all off. The hot water cascaded down her back and she couldn't help but think of Draco there with her. His strong arms wrapped around her, the water dripping off his face as she started into his eyes. She could see him, she could see him standing right in front of her, smirking, of course. Her eyes, having a mind of their own, began to trail down her imaginary Draco's perfect body.

"Oh my, Hermione Granger, do not think like that, it's immoral," she scolded herself, realizing what she was mentally doing. Turning off the water she stepped out of the shower, goose bumps erupted all over her body so she quickly wrapped a towel around her head, then her body. She quickly dried off and slipped into some over-sized jeans and a well-fit t-shirt. Removing the towel from her head she decided that today was not going to be a bad hair day. She brushed her hair then blew it dry making it straight with a slight wave.

She ran down the stairs, somewhat cherry, and into her kitchen. She found her mom and dad already there drinking coffee and reading the newspapers. They both raised their eyebrows as she entered, looking over their newspapers.

"Morning mother, morning father," she addressed them, giving them both a little peck on the cheek.

She had no idea what had made her so happy all of the sudden but what ever who was she to complain.

"Looks like someone woke up on the right side of the bed today, and a little on the early side," her father said eyeing her suspiciously.

"Honey, did you do something? If you tell us now we might not get as angry," her mother said looking concerned.

"What, can I not wake up early and happy without having to have done something wrong? She asked a bit saddened by her parents distrust.

Her mother smiled at her and went back to reading the newspaper. She bent down and got the blender out of the cabinet.

"Can I use this real quick?" She asked anxiously.

Her mother nodded so she went over and opened the refrigerator.

"Lets see," she said to herself scanning her eyes over the different foods.

She grabbed out a carton of soymilk, opened the freezer grabbed a frozen banana, then rummaged through the cabinets until she had gathered all of her ingredients, chopped/crushed pineapples and shredded coconut.

She walked over to the counter where the blender was and spilled her ingredients onto the table. She poured one cup of soymilk, followed by ½ cups of the pineapples, she dropped the entire frozen banana in, and then sprinkled 1-2 teaspoons of coconut.

"Mom, dad be prepared this blender is extremely loud," she reminded them.

"Oh dear, Hermione maybe you should wait until later so you won't wake the neighbors?" Her mom suggested her dad of course nodding in agreement.

"You muggles, do everything the hard way," she sighed pulling out her wand and putting her blender under a spell the partially silenced it.

Her mother and father quit blinking and stared at her, "Hermione, um, isn't magic forbidden outside of school?" Her mom asked.

"Well, yes, but this is ok," she reassured her mother.

She turned the blender on and smoothed out the ingredients. Once they were perfectly blended she stopped the blender and poured her drink into a wine glass.

"Hermione, what are you drinking?" Her dad asked, eyeing her drink tastefully.

"A Pina Colada smoothie," she replied.

"Oh," her father said, "wanna make me one?"

"Not really," Hermione laughed, "The ingredients are still out go make your own,"

"Um, I don't know how," he admitted.

"Ok, go get a frozen banana from the freezer and I'll tell you."

He walked over to the freezer, grabbed a banana and Hermione instructed him on making it. He finally poured it into a cup and tasted it.

"Hmm, this is quite tasteful, where did you learn to make this?" He asked her.

"Oh, I got this free online book with 100 smoothie recipes in it."

"I see," he replied beginning to gulp down his smoothie.

She heard a loud bang in her room and her eyes shot up to the clock, 9:23. Wow time flies.

She ran up the stairs to her room and let her owl in who happened to be carrying a note. She grabbed the note and opened it.

Dear Hermione,

I'm sorry I sent an owl so early; I was just up all night and had to do something to free myself from boredom. I know this may seem random but you are the only thing I've been able to think about since everything with my father and mother went down. It was you I wanted to talk with it about, no one else. I have no idea why, kind of weird though. Could you please not tell Weasley and Potter about all this though, I mean they probably already know but if they don't I don't want them too, not yet anyways. It just gives them something to pick on me about.

Thank you so much for understanding and forgiving me, I was so afraid you wouldn't. I really needed someone to talk to and let someone talk to me and you're the only person I want to talk to so I'm glad you forgave me.

With love,

Draco Malfoy

A/N – Sorry this took so long to write; I've just been kind of busy lately. I finished this in a hurry … getting past my bed time heh so yeah I didn't have time to re-read it so there is probably a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, sorry about that I will fix it soon as I get the time.

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and please continue reviewing it meant the world to me that someone actually liked my story and it really made my day )

Please review, thanks!


	3. Cousins and Old Friends

**Sorry I took so long but hopefully I'll be able to update faster please R&R thanks!**

**Chapter three: Letters 3 (yes i know creative with names aren't I?)**

Hermione was slumped over a blank piece or parchment contemplating on how to respond to Draco's letter. He was being really sweet it was quite odd, she wondered for a moment if this was all some set up but quickly dismissed that thought from her mind as she heard a knock on the front door. She skipped down the stairs feeling quite cheery and saw her mum open the door.

The bright summer sun shown in brightly making Hermione's eyes water. The next thing she knew she was being pushed down on the steps and without even looking knew her little cousin had arrived. 'Oh perfect' she though to herself, 'just to make my summer even more enjoyable.' (sarcasm).

"Mommy, mommy, let's play outside!" her cousin squealed. Hermione had taken care of her cousin while her father was gone and so she saw Hermione as her mother.

"Um, not right now. Samantha, I was about to start on some homework," Hermione knew she was lying but anything was better then spending the day outside with her cousin.

Hermione got to her feet and ran up the stairs followed closely by her cousin. She tried to slam her door shut and lock it but Samantha had managed to get in.

"It's summer, why do you have homework?" she asked.

"Because," answered Hermione like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She pulled out a book on Ancient Runes, which she found interesting enough, and began to read. Meanwhile her little cousin was hopping around her room trying to get her to play with her. She started jumping on Hermione's bed and pulling clothes out of her drawers.

"Samantha, stop that right now. Clean it up before you get in trouble," Hermione said firmly.

"No," Samantha said jumping over to where Hermione was reading and pounding her head with her fist.

"Ow!" Hermione shrieked, "what the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"Nothing," replied Sam sticking her tongue out.

"Eh, whatever, clean up your mess right now I just cleaned my room today, and if you hit me again you are out of my room for the night, understood?" Hermione said sharply.

Sam picked up the clothes she had thrown all over the floor and shoved them carelessly back into the drawer then slammed it shut. Went over to Hermione's bed and yanked the quilt trying to straighten it but somehow managing to pull it completely off.

"OUT! Get out now!" screamed Hermione who had been eyeing Sam over her book.

"Nooo, please I won't do it again I promise please?" Sam begged.

"You always promise not to do it again and you still do, out now before I start counting."

Sam stood where she was defiantly. Hermione raised her hand and began to count.

"You have to the count of five before you get in trouble," she said, "One … two … three … four … five!" and she lunged towards her little cousin who ran to the door and ran out slamming it.

"Hermione quit slamming your door it's going to break off the hinges!" her mother and father yelled up at her.

"Aaaarghh!" she roared flopping down on her bed. Just then she heard a firm knock on her door.

"Hermione Granger, you should be more mature than to kick your little cousin out of your room I demand you open this door at once and let her in you need to start treating people with a little more respect!" her father yelled from behind her door.

"But dad I warned her I told her to STOP messing up my room so she started hitting me and didn't stop I told her she would have to leave if she didn't! It isn't my fault!" she called back to her father.

He walked off and she laid there on her bed feeling all the happiness she had felt that morning drain from her.

"Samantha, is your chicken hot enough?" she heard her mum say sweetly her to little cousin.

"Is it hot?" Sam asked her, as if not even hearing what Mrs. Granger had said.

………………….

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Hermione heard Sam yelling a few seconds later.

"I was going to heat up your chicken," Mrs. Granger said calmly.

"WHY?" Sam screamed.

"You said it wasn't hot enough."

"NO I DIDN'T I ASKED IF IT WAS HOT!" she yelled angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, you need to speak up. I misheard you,"

"You do not scream at your aunt like that young lady," Hermione's father said firmly to Sam.

"GAWD! I CAN'T EVEN EAT A MEAL HERE WITHOUT BEING SCREAMED AT!" and with that there was a loud bang and footsteps then, "I HATE EVERYBODY!" and a slammed and locked door.

Hermione sighed laying down on her bed thinking. She jumped out of her bed when the phone rang, being so lost deep in thought.

"Hello?" Hermione said answering the phone.

"Hey!" she heard her friend Harry say.

"Harry! How are you?"

"Great great," he said.

"How are you on the phone?"

"I _persuaded _my aunt and uncle to let me use it," he said sounding triumphant.

"Coolness," she said skeptically.

"Wanna hang out?"

"When?"

"I dunno maybe tomorrow the mall you can come over here I don't think my aunt and uncle would mind much they've lightened up,"

"Umm, why don't you come over here I'm sure my mum and dad wouldn't mind you staying a few nights," she said. "I'll go ask."

………………………………...

"Mum said sure, that you're welcome anytime and for as long as you like. Can you be here tomorrow around 7, maybe?"

"Sure."

"Shouldn't you ask?"

"No."

"Ok, well I need to go to sleep so I'll see you tomorrow," Hermione said yawning.

"Ok, see you tomorrow then."

"Goodnight."


	4. Harry Arrives

**Disclaimer - I own nothing ...**

**Thankyou everyone who reviewed!**

**A Simple Love with a Complex Touch**

**Chapter four: Harry Arrives**

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling very cheerful. She laid in her bed awhile with her eyes still closed pretending to be asleep, but she got this eerie feeling that she wasn't alone; that she was being watched. She opened her eyes and sure enough found herself face-to-face with her little cousin Samantha.

"YOU'RE AWAKE!" Sam squealed.

'Emmm thrmople," Hermione mumbled and turned over.

She soon felt the covers being ripped off of her and someone tugging at her arm. She tried to pretend she didn't feel it and kept her eyes shut tight until her body slammed against the floor. Her cousin and pulled her off the bed.

"Eghhh! What are you doing?"

"You need to get up," Sam said.

"What? It's only six in the morning, why on Earth must I get up?" she asked.

" Because, you need to play outside with me,"

Hermione jumped up off the floor picked up her cousin, walked over to the door and dropped her outside of it quickly slamming the door and locking it.

"HERMIONE GRANGER, YOU DO NOT THROW YOUR LITTLE COUSIN OUT OF YOUR ROOM!" she heard her dad yelling a few minutes later.

She ignored him and stalked into her bathroom to get ready for the day. When she was done showering and fixing her hair she looked at the clock it was almost eight now.

_**Dear Draco,**_

_**Sorry I didn't respond to your letter yesterday, my little cousin arrived so I didn't have a chance. I hope you're doing well if you need anything at all please don't hesitate to ask, I'm here for you.**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**Hermione**_

She sealed the note and gave it to her owl. Hooting he took the letter and flew out the open window.

"Mum, dad," she said walking down into the living room, "do you mind if I go to the library for awhile to waste some time before Harry arrives?"

"He's coming today?" her mother asked.

"Well, yes around 7, is that ok?"

"Yes, I'll tidy up the house a bit,"

"Err ok, can I go to the library then?"

"Sure, just be back around 6 so you can clean up your room and get the guest room ready for Harry,"

"Yes, mother,"

"Can I go to?" she heard Sam ask coming around the corner.

"No, Sam, I'm going to alone I want to read,"

"Why can't she go with you?" her father asked.

"Because, she'll want me to read with her and play with her. I happen to want to read higher level books and she will keep me in the children's section,"

"You should take her with you," her father said.

"Why? So she won't be here bothering you?"

"Because she is your cousin whom loves and adores you, take her with you or you can't go," he said in a tone not leaving room for argument.

"Aaaarghh, fine!" and she grabbed her little cousins hand and stormed out the front door.

Hermione was practically running down the side walk her little cousin struggling to keep up.

"Now you listen here," Hermione said angrily, "you will not talk, you say a word and you're grounded, we will not go to the children's section and I am reading nothing allowed. If you need to use the bathroom or something like that raise your hand and I'll take you when I get done with the paragraph I'm on. Are we understood?"

"Yep," Sam said giggling.

Hermione rolled her eyes knowing Sam wouldn't obey a word she had just said.

They arrived at the library and Hermione headed towards the fantasy section. She skimmed the shelves and found a love story. It was a very thick book almost over 3000 pages long. Hermione flopped down in a chair, opened the book and began to read. She felt her little cousin trying to push her over so she could sit with her.

"No, Sam, go sit in that chair,"

"But I wanna sit with you," Sam whined.

"I could care less now shoo leave me alone,"

Sam pouted and sat down in the chair beside Hermione's.

About and hour later she saw Sam raise her arm out of the corner of her eye. She finished the sentence and asked her what she wanted.

"I'm bored," Sam said.

"Too bad, I told you I would be reading books of a level to high for you, so sit there and be quiet until I'm ready to leave,"

Hermione settled back into her chair and got back into her book. She saw Sam's hand go up again.

"What now Sam?"

"I need to potty,"

"Is it an emergency?"

"Yes,"

"Ok c'mon," Hermione said standing up and laying her book down on the table beside her.

"Excuse me ma'am where are your bathrooms located?" she asked the librarian politely.

"Right over there miss," the librarian said pointing behind Hermione.

"Thank you, I'll be back to read that book sitting on the table in just a few minutes just so you know,"

"Ok, I'll make sure no one puts it up,"

"Thanks again," Hermione said dragging her cousin towards the bathrooms.

While she was waiting on her cousin to get done using the bathroom, Hermione started to read anything she could find. The directions on the air drier the, "Remember to wash your hands!" sign on the door and the labels on the soaps. Out of no where she hears this Hollywood, horror scream and runs over to where her cousin is.

"Sam what's wrong!" she asked.

"Nothing," Sam said giggling.

"Why did you just scream?"

"I tooted," Sam said giggling again.

"Eww! Sam that's not something to giggle or scream about!"

"But it's funny,"

"No it isn't funny you're going to get me kicked out now hurry it up and you say one more word or make any noise you're in deep trouble,"

"Fine!" Sam said.

"They finally emerged from the bathroom and ran into the librarian.

"Is everything all right?" she asked.

"Yes? Why?"

"I heard an extremely loud scream a few moments ago," she said sounded nervous, "Is everyone ago in there?"

"Oh, yes, yes, that was Sam,"

"Well, you do not scream in a library,"

"Oh I know, she just won't listen to what I say she's in trouble for it and it won't happen again if it does we'll leave,"

"Very well dear,"

Hermione went back over to her book and didn't hear another word from Sam until they were walking home around 530.

"Am I still in trouble?" she asked trying to sound sweet.

"Yes, you almost got me kicked out!"

"But, I didn't mean to,"

"How can you not mean to scream that loud?"

"Err,"

"Yeah exactly,"

They walked in the front door around 6 and Hermione went straight up to her room ignoring her parents and locked the door. She cleaned her room for about 15 minutes then readied the guest room that was right beside hers for Harry.

"How was the library dear?" her mother asked.

"Oh, it was great I found an awesome book," Hermione said.

"Did you let Sam read any books, or read to her?" her father asked.

"No, I told her I wouldn't if she came so she was warned,"

"Well did she give you any trouble?" her mother asked.

"Yes, actually she almost got me kicked out that will be the last time she ever goes with me again,"

"What did she do?"

"She screamed, and I mean loud, louder than she screams here,"

"Now Sam, you don't scream in the library," her mother scolded.

"She's only 7, Hermione, you should give her another chance," her father said.

"What? I did! I told her not to talk loud I told her you have to be quiet in libraries!"

"What did she scream about?"

"We were in the bathroom and she found it hilarious because she and I quote 'tooted,'"

"I see," her father said then going back to his supper.

Harry finally arrived about 30 minutes late. Her parents were both outback working in the garden and her little cousin had her face attached to the television in another room. She ran up to him and jumped in his arms hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, Hermione, sorry I'm late,"

"No problem, follow me I'll show you to your room,"

She left him in his room to unpack and went to her room where she found a letter from Draco.

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**I heard from my father, well from the Ministry of Magic today concerning my father. They say he is saying he didn't kill my mother, that he knows who did but doesn't want to say. I know he was the one that killed her I don't have a doubt in my mind it was him, but he is obviously trying to get someone else in trouble. I hope this doesn't become too dramatic though.**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**Draco**_

_**Dear Draco,**_

_**That sounds exactly like something your father would do, but in the end, no matter what the Ministry decides the right man will have justice. Harry came to my house today he will be staying here a few days so you might not want to owl me for awhile, because there is always a chance he could get the letter on accident, but if you don't care that he knows we are friends I don't care so it's up to you.**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**Hermione**_

"Who are you writing to?" Harry asked walking in to her room as her owl was flying away with the letter.

"Oh, no one, it doesn't matter you'll know soon enough. Did you get everything unpacked?"

"Yep, thanks for letting me stay here a few days Hermione it means a lot to me,"

Hermione smiled and turned back to her desk to put away the extra parchment, ink bottles and quill.

"Wow, it's already 10," Hermione said looking at the clock.

"Umm, would you like a tour of the house before you go to bed?"

"Sure, you can show me tomorrow if you're tired,"

"Ok, I'll show you tomorrow I was woken up early this morning,"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! and please review I love reviews!**


	5. Midnight Snacks

**Chapter 5: Midnight Snack**

Harry lay awake in his bed for awhile, his thoughts consumed by Hermione. She was so gorgeous, he had always thought she was pretty and now that she is developed ... damn.

She looked so different in her muggle clothes, those baggy jeans and skin tight shirt she was wearin today, Harry's thoughts went crazy.

Hermione couldn't sleep either, she had become boy crazy out of no where. First Draco, now Harry. Who to choose? She tossed and turned in her bed trying to sleep but it was no use she was too overwhelmed.

She got out of bed very quietly as to not wake anyone. She went out onto the covered patio and curled up on the couch just starring at the sky and thinking about how good Harry looks with his tan.

Harry got up to use the restroom, bumping into every wall on the way to the wrong room. He knew there was a bathroom in Hermione's room, he saw that her door was cracked and he pushed it a little more open, peaking in.

No Hermione.

He walked in and knocked on her bathroom door. No response so he opened the door, did his buisness then left.

He walked down the stairs looking for her. He looked everywhere then noticed the slide doors to the patio were unlocked. He peeped out the door and saw her cuddled up.

She was so gorgeous he thought to himself. God, he drove her crazy.

He gently opened the door

Hermione jumped at the sound of the door.

She turned and looked at Harry and smiled. Her eyes admirring his body.

Harry saw her eyes and they weren't looking at his eyes and he looked down quickly noticing that he had forgotten his robes and was only in boxers.

Hermione licked her lips and felt a chill rub up her spine.

Harry cleared his throat and Hermione's cheeks went red as she looked away embaressed.

"Aww, Hermione is blushing, how cute," Harry said teasingly. "It's ok, I know I'm a sexy beast." Harry laughed and flexed.

"Oh, Harry shush, I wasn't starring at you, ... I saw a spider," Hermione said in a weirdly seductive voice.

"I bet you did," Harry said sitting as close to her as he could get.

Hermione took this as an open invitation to use him as her personal snuggler. But oddly, she didn't feel like snuggling up next to him. Innocent little Hermione Granger had much more lustfull desires she was fighting back.

"Merlin's, Harry, have you been training for quidditch or something?" Hermione asked in a soft lusty tone, rubbing her hand over his chest and arm.

Harry reached over and caressed her cheek and she looked up into his eyes. They were both terrified to make the first move, they both knew the friendship they were jepardizing.

Hermione lightly closed her eyes and Harry took this as his opportunity, he couldn't hold back anymore. He pulled Hermione's lips to his and kissed her very passionatly and aggressively.

Harry's hands began to wonder outside of her clothes. Hermione slid her leg across him, staddling him. She feels his very large and obvious erection and grinds down on it, moaning sexily into his mouth.

His hands on her ass under her short shorts, pulling her hips into his. He then moves his hands under and up her shirt cupping her breasts in his hands. Hermione begins to kiss his neck and occasionally breathe heavy and moan in his ear.

Harry couldn't take anymore, he pulled her off and layed her down on the couch. Climbing on top of her he yanked her shirt off and her shorts leaving only a tiny little thong. He leaned over her and began kissing her and running his fingers through her hair pulling it slightly. His lips moved from her lips down her jaw bone, down her neck where he began to nibble.

"Oh god Harry, I want you so bad," she said in a whispered out of breath moan.

_AN Ya I'm bored and can't sleep lol chapter 6 whenever I can't sleep again!!! Please R&R_


End file.
